Barbara Estralini
Barbara Estralini , oft Barbie oder Babsi genannt , wird auf Light zu einer SHIELD Heldin ausgebildet. Persönlichkeit Barbara ist eine ziemlich freundlich Person mit einem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Sie ist außerdem eine gute Schauspielerin und konnte mit ihren Zaubershows schon viele Kritiker überzeugen. Aussehen Barbara hat lange schwarze Haare. Sie färbt ihre Spitzen meistens in einer wilden Farbe und trägt ihre Haare dann offen. Ihre Augen sind haselnussbraun. Ihr Kleidungsstil ähnelt einem E-Girl oder auch Goth. Sie trägt gerne mal Haarspangen und Choker mit Totenköpfen drauf. Miss Magic Als Miss Magic trägt sie ein typisches Magier Outfit mit einem langem schwarzen Umhang der Innen rot ist und einer Schleife in der selben Farbe. Sie trägt außerdem einen Zylinder der erst unscheinbar aussieht allerdings die verschiedenste Technik beinhaltet. Hinter ihrem Umhang trägt sie eine Halterung für ihre Drohnen. Geschichte Leben vor SHIELD (2022-2040) Barbara wuchs in einer Berühmten Familie aus Magiern und Schauspielern auf. Ihre Eltern waren über fürsorglich da ihr Vater oft Drohungen bekam. Allerdings wollte sie aus ihrem Käfig ausbrechen. Da sie viel Zuhause war konnte sich sich viel Wissen aneignen. Nachdem sie Miley Day traf die ihr bei einer ihrer Maskierten Zaubershows zusah wurden beide Freunde und agierten zum Spaß als Inoffizielle Helden in Neuseeland. Allerdings wurde der Job immer ernster was dazu führte das sie von SHIELD kontaktiert wurden. Generation of Hope (2040-Jetzt) Sie wird auf Light zur Heldin ausgebildet und lebt mit ihren Teammitgliedern in einer Wohnung. Sie hat eine relativ gute Punktzahl und versteht sich gut mit ihren Teammitgliedern. Fähigkeiten Kampftechniken Barbara ist eine erfahrende Kämpferin da sie in Neuseeland als inoffizieller Held agiert hat. Sie beherrscht verschiedene Würfe die sie schnell und fehlerlos ausführt. Waffen & Ausrüstung Zauber-Gadgets Barbara besitzt eine Vielzahl an Objekten die sie für ihre Zaubertricks verwendet. Sie verwendet Karten die mithilfe eines Anti-Gravikerns in der Luft schweben. Diese kann sie wie Klingen auf ihre Gegner werfen. Die Karten können sich die meisten Materialien hindurch schneiden und durch die hohe Geschwindigkeit in der sie fliegen ist es schwer ihnen auszuweichen. Sie besitzt mehrere Tücher die bis zu 10m lang werden können. Diese verwendet sie um Ihre Gegner zufesseln , sie kann z.b durch die Tücher Elektrizität laden. Die Tücher sind außerdem sehr widerstandsfähig. Ein weiterer Teil ihrer Ausrüstung wären ihre Ringe die sich vergrößern wenn sie eine (fremde) Wärmesignatur wahrnehmen. Nachdem sie das Ziel umschlossen haben ziehen sie sich blitzschnell zusammen und immobilisieren dadurch das Ziel. Wenn Barbara will kann sie einen Knopf an ihrem Kostüm betätigen der dafür sorgt das kleine Nadeln aus den Ringen kommen. Diese betäuben dann das Ziel da sie ein starkes Betäubungsmittel besitzen. Sie besitzt außerdem diverse Bomben wie z.B ihre Taubenbomben. Sie sehen aus wie gewöhnliche Bomben allerdings erschaffen sie starke Explosionen. Zauberstabstab Sie besitzt einen Stab der äußerlich wie ein Zauberstab aussieht. Dieser kann 3m lang werden und beinhaltet verschiedene Features. Aus der Spitze des Stabs kann ein Blumenstrauß hervorschießen der ein starkes Getäubungsgas freisetzt. Der Stab is sehr Robust und geht so gut wie nie kaputt. Sie nutzt den Zauberstab unter anderem auch um ihre Drohnen zukontrollieren. Umhang & Hut Der Umhang besitzt Energiescheiben die allerdings für das Auge kaum zusehen sind. Dadurch kann sie Angriffe ganz einfach mit ihrem Umhang blocken. Ihr Hut kann auf Knopfdruck explodieren und auch als Fallschirm verwendet werden. Außerdem kann sie mithilfe der Generatoren im Hut Energie absorbieren und diese dann freisetzen. Drohnen & Halluzinationsgas Barbaras gefährlichste Waffe ist wohl ihre Drohne. Mithilfe einer Mischung aus Halluzinationsgas und Holographische Projektion erschafft sie perfekte Illusionen. Mithilfe der Drohnen kann sie echten Schaden anrichten und das Ziel dadurch denken lassen das die Illusion wirklich echt ist. Die Drohnen besitzen verschiedene Munitionen : Feuer-Geschosse , Gummi-Geschosse , Betäubungs-Geschosse , Schock-Geschosse , Energie-Geschosse und natürlich gewöhnliche Patronen. Außerdem können ihre Drohnen ein spezielles Halluzinationsgas freisetzen um den Effekt der Illusionen zuverstärken und das Ziel noch mehr zu verwirren. Eine große Menge des Gases kann die Sinne des Ziels komplett Verrückt spielen lassen. Intelligenz Barbara besitzt eine hohe Intelligenz und setzt diese auch im Kampf ein. Sie kennt sich mit psychology aus und weiß wie sie an die Schwächen anderer Leute ran kommt. Außerdem ist sie eine talentierte Lügnerin und kann dadurch ihr Zauberspiel echt wirken lassen. Sie kennt sich mit den verschiedensten Technologien aus und besitzt ein großes Wissen über Gase.